


Working It Out/Going All Out.

by mindbender (orphan_account)



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Poetry, Slash, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 22:44:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10954272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindbender
Summary: The Sequel to...The True-Love Affair.All work and no play...we all know what that makes!





	Working It Out/Going All Out.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gevr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gevr/gifts).



During Parts Two and Three-  
The 'Acts' required their acting skills-  
A hectic workload prevented their love-  
From furthering turns of their mutual hearts keys-

So aiming to please-they both came with ease.

Part Four-left them more-off screen time-to explore-  
Their glowing, growing relationship-  
In private-behind closed, locked doors.

Part Four:  
Act 1  
Scene:  
The Car.

Two hands-sliding along-up two legs-  
Pushing them apart-  
Towards their joyous gear sticks-  
Forced into first-a discreet start?

Act 11  
Scene:  
The Lounge.

Sharing a 69 on the sofa-  
Joined as one-  
until-all that came-  
Had just as swiftly-cum and gone.

Act 111  
Scene:  
The Bedroom.

Relaxing disrobed-unprotected-  
Intense frantic kissing-  
Proved two probing tongues-  
Can be severely distracting.

Act 1V  
Scene:  
The Bathroom.

Stone cold sober-in a hot bath tub-  
Giving each other-a good-rub-a-dub-dub-  
Aided by some-'soap on a rope'-  
For climbing up and down-two slippery slopes.

So-whatever floats their boats-  
For a fabulous finale' of-  
The 'Tried' and True Love Affair-  
To last until-The End-of Time...

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> All work and no play-makes Jack a dull boy...  
> (For anyone who doesn't know that 'saying'.)


End file.
